


A Birthday Surprise

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, PURE BOIS, good bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: It's Bing and The Google Upgrades' birthday!!I know thisis late, I couldn't finish it yesterday, sorry. But you guys get it now? Sorry





	A Birthday Surprise

Google Blue was having a fun day, well, weekend he should say. It had been the weekend before the Upgrades and Bing's "birthday." Technically it was the anniversary of their creation, but they still celebrated as if it was a birthday. Two whole years, it still seems like yesterday Google got his brothers and his lover into his life. 

"Googs, I need you for a sec! So, flavoured cupcakes, Green is green confetti, Red is red velvet, and Ollie has vanilla, sound good? Marvin is decorating them, so they are already over there." Oh yes, the reason why the past few days have been fun. Bing was planning a party for the Upgrades. 

"Yes, Bing. That sounds wonderful."

"Oh! And there is a mix of chocolate and vanilla ones in blue, cause you're their brother."

"Perfect. Now, I must wrap these gifts, go along, Bing."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Then Bing was off, skittering around the corner. Google was wrapping presents, one for each of his brothers, and then one for Bing. 

"Blue, can you help? I can't get this right," Oliver asked, moving into the older's workspace. He held a partially wrapped gift in his hand, covered in Orange wrapping paper. You see, the Upgrades were also throwing Bing a party. Neither party knew about the other's party. It was quite hilarious. 

It was almost too hard for Google not to smirk everytime one of the four came up for help. "Sure, Oliver. What did you get him?"

Oliver watched as Blue wrapped it, saving the motions for later. "I made him a pair of skates. In his colours and everything, Chase has a matching pair I made him for his birthday."

"Nice thinking." He handed back the gift and Oliver smiled and dashed off. 

 

Three hours later, both the kitchen and living room we're both decorated. The kitchen had orange and black streamers and lots of food, while the living room was decorated with the three Upgrades' colours. How the two groups didn't see each other was highly amusing to Google, Dark, and The Host. Of course, the latter had some hand in that, and The Host only was helping. 

Then, they both went to find each other. Bing and the Upgrades all ended up meeting right outside the workshop.

"Yo!, Googles boys! Y'all neeeeed to follow me to the living room!"

"I'm sorry Bing, but we must insist you come with us to the kitchen."

"Why don't you two groups just go to the others room to see what the other wants you to see?"

"Oh, great idea Googs!"

Thus the two were off. 

"HOLY [BEEP]" Bing exclaimed, eyes wide at the orange and black, at the cake in his B shape on the counter, at the small pile of presents. 

The Upgrades were shocked, to say the least. Ollie had the faintest traces of tears, and the others were shell shocked. 

The two patties ran to each other, hugs all around, and plenty of thank yous. Then, they all turned to Google Blue. 

Immediate dogpile. Everyone was getting a hug, and Google could feel the laughing eyes of Dark and Wilford, and the silent not watching eyes of The Host. 

A perfect birthday for his lover and his brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! I do take request for anything really, just comment down below! I'm always open for some request for either my highschool au in Highschool Musicals or my hero au in Hero's and Civilians! I'll also do other requests, as can be found in Prompts!! Comments are always appreciated!! Thanks again for reading!! 💚💚


End file.
